Entering the Game Special 1
by DryadPrincess
Summary: Information about the characters of Entering the Game.


ENTERING THE GAME SPECIAL#1

So we have a druid (Linda), a fighter (Andy), a paladin (David), a monk (Greg), an Illusionist (Tom), and an elven fighter/magic-user/thief (Penny) in the team. Why these character classes? Well, the Dungeons and Dragons cartoon show had a barbarian, a cavalier, a ranger, a magician, a thief, and an acrobat. Except for Penny, who's multiclassed (and, although she hasn't done much yet, my star), my characters are all different classes than the ones in the show. Of the original character classes, neither series had a cleric or a bard. Bard and acrobat were both originally what would later be called a "prestige" class. While developing the characters, I couldn't come up with a character that would have been a bard that wouldn't have been annoying. (Who wants somebody following you around singing?) No cleric means if they get hurt in the wilderness, they're in a lot of trouble. I could have made Linda a cleric. She's preachy enough. But I like the abilities a druid would add to the team. Linda hasn't used them yet, but that should change as their lives become more and more dangerous.

Originally druids had to be true neutral. This would have made Linda not care about right and wrong and wanting to keep good and evil (and law and chaos) at a balance. Obviously, that's not Linda. She's devoted to helping others and hates seeing people treated unfairly. As mentioned above, she's preachy, which could mean she's lawful. But following rules aren't as important as doing what's right. Linda is Neutral Good.

Andy is a fighter, who can be any alignment. He's a nice guy, but kind of rough around the edges, and sometimes acts kind of stupid and random. Andy is Chaotic Good.

David is a paladin, and, in the real world, would have been the referee, or "Dungeon Master." He tries to keep order when there are disagreements, but he's not a good leader. Will he eventually become one? We'll just have to wait and see. David is Lawful Good, but he could easily slip and lose his paladinhood. Will he? Keep reading.

Greg is the troublemaker of the group. Monks should really be lawful but he acts pretty chaotic at times. He believes people should behave a certain way, namely the way he tells them to! He's Lawful Neutral, the only character in our group that isn't good. But he isn't evil either. Will he become one or the other? Wait a see.

Tom is so far the least defined of my characters. He's pretty much just there, and doesn't really have much of a personality. I'm going to have to work on this character. Illusionist can be any alignment. He's probably Neutral Good.

Penny is a real character. No, she's not me, but she's kind of what I'd like to be like. Penny is most definitely Chaotic Good. If they were in a place where the law was oppressing people, Penny would happily turn into a "rob from the rich and give to the poor" Robin Hood.

As for the other characters in the story, dwarves are usually serious and Lawful Good, but Russet doesn't fit the mold. She's kind of random at times, and would fit in well with our heroes if she hadn't been taught by her brothers that humans are no good. Will she change her mind? Keep reading. Russet is a Chaotic Good fighter.

Prudence has had a very sad, lonely, and hard life, which has warped her. Deep down she has a strong sense of fair play, but she's been kicked around so much she feels she deserves to get what she can, and if that means taking from someone else, well, that's their tough luck. Prudence is Chaotic Neutral. She could easily slide into evil, but she isn't there just yet. But becoming a witch might be just what it takes to push her over the edge.

The so far unnamed alu-demon has had an even worse life than Prudence. She's been mocked, humiliated, beaten, and worse. She's pretty much Chaotic Evil, but is there a a trace of decency buried somewhere deep down inside of her? Her father was a good man before he was tempted by her succubus mother.

So far none of our heroes has what's called a "feat." They of course never went through actual training for their character classes, so they wouldn't have learned any. Yet. Except for Penny, who gains Alertness, increasing her Listen and Spot checks by plus 2 whenever her cat familiar is within arm's reach. Her familiar also gives her a plus 2 to Move Silently checks. But she doesn't know this. Yet.

Russet, being a 1st level fighter, has two feats: Power Attack, which means she can increase the damage she can cause from attacks by lowering her attack bonus. This was almost fatal, since a powerful attack isn't of much use if it misses, and Toughness, giving her three extra hit points.

Living on the streets, Prudence has learned Run, allowing her to run faster than most people.

Since alu-demons are small and weak compared to most demons, the one in the story has learned Dodge, which gives her a plus one to her armor class against one opponent during each action.


End file.
